


Dancing

by WhiteFoxKitsune (ProwlingThunder)



Series: All Hail The Queen [18]
Category: Invasion America (Cartoon)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Female Cale, Genderbending, Male Rita, Spaceships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2427692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/WhiteFoxKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt!Fill.</p><p>After the war, Cale finds the family yacht.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZpanSven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZpanSven/gifts).



> Prompt: Music

It's only after the war is finally, finally over that Cale sees the Royal Yacht again. The Ooshati had taken it, hidden it; the last of the royal family to ever be on it had been Harissa and Joan, and Cale hadn't stepped on it since... since just before the coup.

It's still her ship. The Amielia, after her mother. Which had been her father's idea, but it had been her mother who had designed it, from bow to stern, port to starboard. From bridge to galley to the ballroom and medical bay.

Her mother, she knows the stories, had wanted something the royal family could use that wasn't the flagship. It had a scorpion tail, like any of them, and darts to defend itself. But the Yacht hadn't been a military vessel.

All that matters is that they have it back, now, and Cale pulls her husband inside to show it all to him, to let him see. And when they come to the ballroom- which she saves for last, for the best should always be last- she pulls him close and just holds onto him, listening to the beat of his heart.

There should have been music. But this is all she needs.


End file.
